


Wanna Know A Secret?

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Kinktober, M/M, Mentions of Aftercare, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kinktober Day 5.Request: Noya x Watari. Crossdressing kink.





	Wanna Know A Secret?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meow2195](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meow2195).



He was dying. The cause of death being his boyfriend, the one and only Nishinoya Yuu who is currently strutting around their apartment in a _skirt_. 

It isn’t the first time Noya has worn articles of clothing that is classified in society as _being for girls_. Sometimes he enjoys wearing dresses, short shorts, leggins and so on. But damn, when Noya gets in the mood to wear a skirt…

It’s as if he chooses ones specifically meant to make every drop of Watari’s blood rush south and remain there permanently. Hence the oh so painfully obvious hard on he’s been sporting on and off since Noya walked out of their bedroom in aforementioned article of clothing. 

That was a few hours ago and he was beginning to lose all sense of reasons why he shouldn’t jump the other and just fuck him into oblivion. Noya would disappear just long enough for Watari to calm himself down with innocent thoughts until he was softening, only to show up again with a gentle swing of his hips. The skirt was Noya’s usual color of choice, plain black, but this one fanned out and swished when he moved so with each step or turn Noya took a flash of Noya’s creamy skin of his upper thighs would ignite Watari’s erection to bursting life all over again.

It made focusing on his soon to be due essay so, so difficult. By the time late afternoon rolled around Watari barely had half of it finished and he was sure, no, he _knew_ he was going to have to rewrite most if not all of it. Sighing in utter defeat he finally closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table nest to his half drank, probably freezing cold by now, coffee. Leaning back into the plush but well worn surface of their couch Watari ran his calloused hands over his face in slow, rough drags. Fingers digging into his tired, strained eyes. 

As if waiting for his cue Noya came out of the bathroom. Bare feet softly padding along the wood flooring as he drew closer and closer until he stood in front of Watari with a wide, almost smug looking grin spread across his face. Watari’s hands fell and he peered up at his boyfriend with a slow shake of his head. Noya’s eyes crinkled in the corners with how big the grin is. It was that moment, that Watari knew that not only was he a damned man but also that he didn’t mind the fact that Noya had obviously been playing him after all.

“You’ve been staring all day,” with breathy, wet sounding words Noya slipped in between Watari’s spread legs. Not wasting any time he grasped Watari’s Panama pants hem and began sliding them off. He never wore underwear underneath them so a gasping hiss fell from his lips when cooled air suddenly hit his overheating skin. Lifting his hips he helped Noya on his quest of ridding him of the too many layers he currently wore.

“Not my fault,” his own grin spread across his lips as he watched Noya ball up the pants and toss them over his shoulder without a care to where they landed. Noya slid his hands over the exposed skin of Watari’s thighs as rose and began slipping into his lap. The skirt swishing around his thighs in a way that caused a low groan to vibrate through his chest as Watari fought off the building urge to roll his eyes into the back of his head. The light tenting in the front of the soft material showed Watari that Noya was only half hard, something he was determined to change in few minutes.

He wanted to let Noya continue his little show just a bit longer first. Shifting so he spread Watari’s legs a bit further, Noya seated himself fully on the others lap. Balancing himself by diggin his knees into Watari’s hips Noya braved his hands on the balls of Watari’s knees, leaning back so he could show off the full image of himself. The too tight tank top showing off every dip and curve of his sport, toned body without actually giving too much away. The matte black of the skirt fanning out over their thighs. It’s a sexy contrast against Noya’s skin, his dick agreeing with his mind as it visibly twitched between then as his eyes followed the hem line.

After a moment of soaking in the dark, appreciative Noya pushed off his knees and leaned into Watari’s chest, purposefully avoiding contact with his already leaking cock as the skirt brushed against it instead. Wrapping his slender arms around Watari’s neck Noya leaned in until his nose nuzzled against Watari’s neck just under his ear. Rubbing against the area for a moment he hummed against Watari’s skin, slowly slipping up until his hot breath tickled into the shell of his ear.

“Wanna know a secret?” A goosebumps filled shiver ran through Watari, his eyes definitely rolling back this time but just for a moment. Swallowing thickly he forced out his own words.

“You’re gonna tell me anyways,” the chuckle that whisped through and across his ear send another, more noticeable shiver through Watari. Noya grinned against Watari’s skin as he laid his lips against the warmth there, dragging them over it for what could barely be considered a kiss before leaning back again. His arms still remained wound around Watari’s neck, voice still coming out in breathy whispers. The shit eating grin still plastered over his face. Noya revealed his secret.

“I’m not wearing anything under this,” eyes immediately darting from Noya’s face to between his legs Watari moaned out, low and lewdly, as Noya’s cock twitched. The red, swollen tip peeking up from the hem of the skirt now, the proof to Noya’s secret of being completely naked under the garment. Slamming his head back against the couch Watari fluttered his eyes closed, hands sliding over Noya’s silky soft thighs until they moved around to cup the meaty flesh of his ass.

“Oh fuck,” voice hoarse and dripping with need Watari rolled his hips up, cock throbbing so painfully he absolutely needed any kind of friction. Needed anything to help break up the painful pleasure coursing dangerously through him. Speeding up his heart rate so much he swears Noya could look down at his sweater and _see_ his pounding heart jumping out with each thu-thump. But he found none as Noya lifted himself up to avoid Watari’s cock, giving it nothing that is begged for.

A whine escaped as his hands gripped painfully into the flesh of Noya’s ass drawing a pleasure filled hiss from the one above him. Slitting his eyes open just enough to look up at Noya through his lashes, Watari grinned at the flush quickly spreading over Noya’s skin. Adding a beautiful pink hue that gave away the fact that Noya was becoming just as aroused as he already was. And they haven’t even touched each other yet.

Wanting to remedy that unfortunate truth, Watari released his grip on Noya’s ass and slipped his fingers between the heat of the cheeks. Spreading them open and moving fingers forward to tease at Noya’s hole, when they hit resistance from a hot, silicone surface sticking just outside of the entrance. Pressing lightly against it Watari’s breath hitched as his mind unclouded just a bit to understand what he was touching, eyes flicking up to meet Noya’s dark, blown ones staring just as intensely back down at him. 

Gripping the tip of the surface between his fingers Watari shifted the object inside Noya. Shuddering along with Noya as a high pitched moan that trailed off into a whimper fell from Noya’s parted lips.

“Are… Are you wearing a plug?” nodding in quick, jerky movements Noya twitched as Watari continued to slowly shift the plug around, teasing Noya’s insides as pleasure shocked through him. 

“Mhmm,” his eyes fell lower, hooding down as a heat began to swirl in the pit of his belly as Watari pressed lightly on the plug. Knees shaking as he struggled to keep himself from rolling his hips back against Watari’s teasing hands, Noya panted out shaky words. “Also fingered and lubed self in bathroom,” Watari pulled the plug out a bit, swirling a hand around the puckered hole that gripped it and found it slick to touch. Grinning he shook his head up at Noya.

“You’re gonna kill me,” a snorting chuckle rippled through Noya’s chest.

“Maybe after you fuck my brains out,” Leaning forward Watari spread Noya’s cheeks further open as he slowly, carefully slipped the plug out of Noya. Gasping at the sudden loss of being filled Noya’s body shook and jerked until the plug was completely removed and set aside. He’d used quite a bit of lube, more than he actually realised as a trail of sticky liquid tickled its way down the curve of his ass until it dripped gently to the floor between their legs. 

“Bedroom?” shaking his head Noya tighetened his legs against Watari’s as he unwound his arms from the others neck. Yanking his top over his head and tossing it behind him much like he had with Watari’s pants, Noya shifted upwards until he was hovering just over Watari’s cock.

“Nope, right here,” slipping a hand into the hem of his skirt Noya pulled out the foil package of the condom he’d stashed there before leaving the bathroom. “Fuck me here Shinji,”grasping the package Watari ripped it open, cursing at how his fingers slipped with the lube left over from pulling out the plug. Noya chuckled as he leaned their foreheads together. Watari swiped his hands against his sweater and finally ripped the foil open. Hastily he slid the condom over his cock, sighing and moaning loudly at finally, finally getting some form of friction. Giving himself a few swift pumps he gripped Noya’s hip with his free hand and guided him down until the tip of his cock rubbed against Noya’s hole.

“I can’t wait babe,” Noya barely got a nod out in consent before Watari thrusted up into him as Noya lowered himself, burying Watari to the hilt in one go. Despite not hitting his prostate Noya’s head fell back, back arched as his legs shook with the sudden onslaught of sensations. 

“Holy shit,” Watari had to grip into his own thighs for a minute, digging his blunt nails in until he felt the painful sting just so he wouldn’t cum. Noya said he’d fingered himself, and despite the stretch of the plug he was still impossibly tight. Wall pulsing rapidly against his erection. Warm and oh so wet. A sheen of sweat broke out over both of their bodies as they focused on breathing.

Once he was sure neither of them would nut if he moved Watari gently rolled his hips upwards, grinding his dick deeper inside Noya. Noya's hands shot up to grip his shoulders, fingers digging in and tightly clutching at the material of his sweater. Removing his own hands from his thighs Watari went back to grasping and kneading Noya’s ass, loving the way it made him clench around his as he continued lazily, shakily grinding into him. 

Pulling the cheeks apart Watari pushed himself in deeper, changing the position of Noya’s hips as he searched for Noya’s sweet spot. Wanting to make sure he had the right angle to hit it before pounding him the way he truly wanted to. Pulling Noya closer Watari leaned in, flicking a tongue over one of Noya’s nipples just for the hell of it as he continued his search. The wet flick of the tip of his tongue drew out a gasp from Noya’s lungs, chest beginning to heave, hips rutting forward.

“Oh fu-huck yeah,” that seemed to do the trick as Watari finally brushed against Noya’s prostate. Grinding up so deeply that he almost unseated Noya he grinned around Noya’s nipple, mouth sucking on it for a second.

“There?” he breathed out. Noya nodded frantically, legs and arms shaking as he bounced up and down on Watari. Ass clenching around Watari’s cock tightly, sucking it in as deep as it could go.

“Yeah, yeah, right-right there,” words spilled from Noya’s lips, not all of them understandable as Watari used his grip on Noya’s ass and hips to lift him then pull him back down as he began a rough, fast pace. The sound of slick skin hitting slick skin rivaling Noya’s shouted moans. 

Moving from one nipple to the other, Watari licked and sucked at them until they were hard nubs. Pulling back just enough to travel higher he lightly nipped at the skin covering Noya’s collarbone. Watari was surprised at just how loud and responsive Noya seemed to be already. Surprised at just how sensitive and needy Noya was as his fingers began roaming away from Noya’s ass. Moving over the goosebump littered, sweat slicked skin in slow caresses. A satisfying contrast to how quick he was thrusting up into Noya.

“Damn you’re sensitive babe,” Noya nodded, head lolling to the side and eyes squeezing shut so tightly small tears trailed down his flushed, red cheeks to the side of his neck. He was close, but Noya was already hanging on the edge from the way he continuously tightened around Watari’s cock, his dangerously fast pulse only making his insides tighter and tighter. “Did you get off fingering yourself earlier?”

“Y-yeah,” Noya’s voice was low, hoarse. He sounded absolutely wrecked already. The sound and admission sending a burning shock through Watari as his hips began stuttering. His orgasm tipped over slowly, white hot sensations washing over him as his jaw fell open in a silent moan. Noya felt the condom fill inside him, over sensitive from his earlier orgasm making every movement feel like lightning inside him. 

“Shit-fuck-damn,” gasping desperately for air Noya fisted himself, grasping his cock and some of the skirt material as he pushed himself into a second orgasm. His jaw clenched as tightly as his ass did as he came. Very little sperm came out, the orgasm being mostly dry but it was intense enough to leave him slumping heavily into Watari. 

Neither really cared to move anytime soon. Watari came down from his high before Noya did, raising his still vibrating hands to the tacky, cooled skin of Noya’s back to rub soothing circles into it. Noya slung his arms around Watari’s middle, his hold barely there as his limbs refused to cooperate just yet. They sat there, Watari massaging Noya’s back as Noya buried his face into Watari’s neck, mouthing over Watari’s salty skin in lazy drags, until it was decided they needed a shower and a nap.


End file.
